Debs Confessions
by aliveandwell24
Summary: Deb tells Dex how she feels, which ends up being a really fucked up night, much more than just a kiss. Easy to read and explicit. Reviews VERY much appreciated!


My eyes slowly opened to the sound of Harrisons voice, "daddy!" He yelped from his crib. It would only be months before we moved on to the big boy bed. I rolled over and pulled the covers off exposing myself to the cold air in my apartment.  
As harrison ate his pancakes and I sipped my coffee we waited for Jamie.  
Always 5 minutes early, Jamie opened the door.  
"Oh hey Dex! Good morning Harrison! How's my big boy today?"  
He smiled and stabbed the pancake with his fork.  
It reminded me of what I needed to do today.

"Jamie I gotta go, ah I'll give you a call around 4, probably gonna have to spend some extra time at the station tonight, lots of things to catch up on. Don't forget Harrison goes with his aunt at 5."  
"Bye buddy! You have a good weekend with Cody and Aster. Be good for auntie, okay?!"  
"Okay Daddy."  
"I love you buddy, mmmmmwah!" I kissed his head.  
"Okay, bye Dexter!" Said Jamie.  
I closed the door and sighed. Now to the job.  
I pulled in and saw Deb get out of her BMW. I parked next to her.  
"Hey Deb."  
"Jeez Dex, What the fuck are you doing here so early?"  
"You know, figured I'd get a head start and maybe slide out early, Harrison is spending the weekend with Aster and Cody later on in Tampa."  
"Oh you finally get a few nights to yourself?"  
"Yeah, the weekend"

At this point we were walking out of the elevator.  
"See you in a while, I have a meeting with the Captain. This case is such bullshit."  
Deb stormed off. That's her usual exit in or out of the office. At the same time, she seems less damaged these days. Like she's accepting herself.  
Once I get the DNA results back on Edward Baxter, I should be able to dispose of him. He is a masterpiece for the code. In the past decade, he has raped and killed 5 different women. All innocent, single moms. I can't think of anyone better to kill right now.  
"Dex?!"  
Masuka.  
"Hey Masuka what's going on?"  
"Nothing. I'm looking for your sister, seen her anywhere?"  
"Ah she had a meeting. It'll be a while."  
"Damnit. I was going to ask her for drinks and maybe score a little hippity dippity afterwards, ehhuuhhhuhhuhuh"  
I can't help but feel bad for Masuka. The last time he's had sex was probably in high school. Poor guy has nobody.  
But then again, neither do I. And my sex life hasn't been so spiced after Ritas death.  
I left at 2 to grab a sandwich. Normally Deb would be here with me, but Captain still has her. Long meeting.  
I came back, did my rounds of "hi how are you-s" and went back to my office.  
Some knocks at the door. It should be Deb, her meeting should be well over by now.  
Masuka walks in.  
Fuck, you're not Deb.  
"Here's the DNA for Ed Baxter. He's one guilty mother fucker."  
Perfect. He's also going to be one dead mother fucker after tonight, dissapearing to the bottom of the big blue sea.  
"Thanks Masuka!"

30 minutes of studying Ed Baxter's roots, went to Miami High, got voted best dressed. Probably how he gets all his victims.  
I see Deb through the blinds, walking towards me. It's about time. My day has been too quiet without her foul mouth and nosey check ins.  
"Dexter! Ed's fucking guilty!? I'm going arrest his ass first thing tomorrow. Guy's got no chance."  
I looked at Deb, she could see that I wanted Ed to myself.  
"Nooooo fucking way are you taking this guy from me. I fucking need this arrest. Especially after what happend last week Dex, don't fuck with me."  
Deb's right. After she let the last rapist and murderer walk in her case last week, she could use anything to help her reputation. But I took care of the last guy, so he will be no trouble.  
"Okay, I won't."  
"Don't fucking lie to me, Dex. Let me take this one."  
"Deb, okay. I said with a slight giggle. I promise. In fact just to make sure I don't do anything behind your back, how's steak and beers at my place tonight?"  
What did I just do. I never give in that easily. Only cause it's for Deb. My need will continue to grow.  
"Jesus Dex. First time you invited me. I usually just invite myself. I'll be there at 8. And I'll bring extra beer."  
She slammed the door behind her. Deb's so graceful. Not.  
Finally, there was nothing left to do. I can go home, no Jamie. No Harrison. Just me for a few hours until Deb comes over. Now those steaks won't go to waste. In the meantime, I can give Laura a call to see how Harrison is doing.  
I got in the shower because I know Deb hates the smell of the lab on me. I've started to care more and more about Deb. She's all I have. And I'm her only grounded source. She's the only one I can trust and I'm the only one for her. Sometimes I'm thankful I was adopted, even if it meant losing my mom.  
I started grilling the steaks. 8:03, Deb is usually fashionably late. I flipped the steaks, and in came Deb.  
"Ohhh hey brother."  
"Sister, hows it going?"  
"Well Captains meeting was about a bunch of shit I don't care about, I practically slept through the whole thing. Being professional is so fuckin hard sometimes."  
"Well now we have scrumptious steaks and beer to unwind. I'm glad it's time to relax. No Harrison, no Jamie."  
"Damn Dex it sounds like you need this more than me." She forcefully giggled.  
She cracked open her first Coors Light and drank a few glugs and I did the same.  
"Cheers." She said and we clanked our bottles together.  
After long conversations about criminals and stress at the job and 5 beers later, we sat laughing at our own stupid remarks. Deb in private seems much more at ease than Deb in public. She feels safe with me.  
She suddenly cracked open her beer, her eyes glossier than usual. She looked up silently, "Dex, I uh, I need to tell you something."  
"Okay." I said seemily calm and confident.  
"I love you." She said in one short, shaky breath.  
"I love you, Deb. You know tha-"  
"Dexter no. I fucking love you. I jus- I fucking love you Dex, I'm in fucking love with you I don't know how else to say it. Jesus...fuck. Holy fuck." She meant what she was saying. Her teared over eyes, desperate look and sincere voice said it all.  
I blankly stared at her. "You're inlove with me. Deb. I- I don't know what to say." I paused for a few long seconds. "I'm inlove with you too." My voice came out before my thoughts. She looked at me, teared up, and shaken as if the adrenaline was controlling her body. She leaned over the table and gave me a hug. Tighter than most. I hugged her back, just as tight. I can hear her weeping in my ear.  
We're both very strongly buzzed. I guess that makes this situation a lot less awkward. She let go, picked up our plates and empty bottles and put them in the trash. This was very unlike Deb. I could tell she was troubled, she was very fast paced, eyes still glossy.  
I stood up.  
She came back.

"So what happens now? She said unconfident and shaky.  
"I don't kn-"

She kissed me. Forceful and strong. This was the most emotion I've ever felt.  
We stopped and looked in each others eyes. She continued to hug me with kisses in between. I started to guide our bodies to the bedroom. I stepped forward as she stepped backwards, pushing us with our lips still together, back and fourth taking tiny breaks in between. I give her one strong push on her shoulder, and she falls on her back on my bed. I completely ignored the fact that she's fragile, and I think she liked my push. I leaned on top of her, holding most of my body with my arms. Our kisses getting sexier and sexier, as our tongues dance around each other. I undid her belt and unbuttoned her jeans, as she kicked her shoes off. I pulled her jeans off as she lifted my shirt off me. I pulled up her shirt, grabbing her breasts. She took her shirt off, and while she did so I unhooked her bra. She unbuttoned my pants as we started to kiss again. She tasted right. She tasted like something I never knew I was craving before. I was hard the second she landed on the bed. At this point, our bodies both naked, feeling the friction of hers against mine is mindblowing. I slid my hand down her body, starting at her face, over her breast, following the curve of her hip and down to her perfect legs. "Ah fuck, Dex," she said with an exhale as I sucked her neck. My thumb was pressed against her inner thigh. My hand slid up, rubbing her up and down. She was nervously wet and aroused, feeling more vulnerable than ever. I slid myself down so my face was between her legs. Still rubbing I locked my mouth onto her, flicking my tongue and sucking all of her. She moaned "ohhh, fuu" unable to finish the word. As I stuck my fingers into her, in and out, and in with a come here motion. Her muscles tense, and she can no longer lay flat on her back. Gripping my bed sheets she moans "ohh my god -oh god" I stop, and move my mouth up to her lower abs. Teasing her, making her wait until I'm inside her to come. Kissing her lower stomach, and licking up and down. I begin to kiss up her body, my mouth finding hers and my hands finding her breasts. I grab her wrists and hold them over her head, still kissing her and tasting her in my mouth. I take my throbbing and impatient dick and slowly rub her up and down, and eventually in. "Uhh!" She yelps as I've finally entered her. I pump myself in and out, feeling my head deep inside her. She has her hands on the back of my head, gripping my hair as we grind together. Her legs wrapped around me, making me go deeper and deeper.

Suddenly, she rolls me over forcefully while still inside her. As I lay on my back, her nails grip my chest as she is bouncing, riding me in sync to her moaning and screams. "Oh fuck! Dexter! Oh my god oh fuck!" She says inbetween moans. I can't hold off any longer, I can feel myself pouring inside her as she lets one last breath out. I make a well rewarding moan, one that tells her she is absolutely amazing. She lets her body collapse on my chest, with me still inside her. She shoves her face into my shoulder, still feeling shaky and nervous.  
"What the fuck just happend?" Said Deb, quietly.  
"Deb, I can't explain how right that felt."  
"R-really?" She says tearfully.  
"Yes."  
We eventually fall asleep in silence.

I awoke the next morning, feeling far more refreshed than I would if I spent my night with Ed instead.  
Deb was already awake in the kitchen. Sipping coffee.  
"Dex-"  
I stopped her sentence.  
"Deb, I know."  
We looked at each other with the same, right, inlove look in our eyes.  
"I'm heading to the station. Got lots of shit to do today. I'll see you in a while."  
She stormed off.


End file.
